


Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy

by Raccoon (Iocus_Mortifero)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Brutal Murder, Child Death, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Murder Mystery, Murderers, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Character Death, Polski | Polish, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Serial Killers, Work In Progress, autorkajestszalona, detektywi, dzieciumierają, kryminał, mordercy, seryjni, visionaries, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocus_Mortifero/pseuds/Raccoon
Summary: "Shakespeare" jest poszukiwanym mordercą wśród całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Nikt nie wie gdzie i kiedy uderzy ani jak temu zaradzić. Wiadomo tylko jedną rzecz... Scenariusz zawsze jest ten sam. Morderstwa niepokojąco przypominają jedną ze sztuk Szekspira, "Romea i Julię".





	Póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy

Martin Collin, śledczy z wydziału zabójstw w jednym z londyńskich komisariatów, siedział w swoim biurze i przeglądał papiery w sprawie morderstwa, którym właśnie się zajmował. Według ich profilera - jednego z najlepszych w mieście, trzeba dodać - człowiek ten jest lokalnym seryjnym mordercą z zapędami wizjonera. Każda jak dotąd znaleziona ofiara miała poderżnięte gardło (można powiedzieć wręcz  _rozprute_ ), w którym znajdował się niewielki różańcowy krzyż. Gdzieś na ciele ofiary zawsze była zostawiona mała kartka z wypisanymi danymi i popełnionymi zbrodniami. Z drugiej strony znajdowała się modlitwa do Boga.  
Martin westchnął i spojrzał na swojego partnera, Roberta Lowrence'a, siedzącego przy drugim biurku w pomieszczeniu. Wpatrywał się w komputer z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok Collina kiwnął mu głową i machnął ręką na raporty.

\- Znalazłeś coś przydatnego? - zapytał, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź. Egzekutor - bo tak go nazywano w wydziale śledczym - jak zwykle pozostawał nieuchwytny. Załatwiał szybko swoje sprawy (lub boże, jak zapewne uważał) i znikał nie pozostawiając za sobą żadnego śladu poza tymi, które zaplanował.

\- Nic nowego - stwierdził po chwili ciszy w odpowiedzi. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie zdjęciom na stole i przez chwilę zapragnął uderzyć ręką w stół, jakby ten zrobił mu coś złego. Powstrzymał się jednak, wiedząc doskonale, że kiedy przyjmował tę robotę to wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. I przyjemnie. - Ten drań zaciera za sobą wszystkie ślady. Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że go nie znajdziemy, póki nam na to nie pozwoli! Cholera, dawno nie było takiego przypadku.

Co prawda, to prawda, pomyślał Robert. Duże miasto czy nie, rzadko kiedy trafiali się tacy ekscentrycy. Nie mówiąc już o seryjnych mordercach. Lowrence chciał rozpocząć nowy temat, żeby przynajmniej na chwilę móc się rozluźnić. Pomogłoby to i jemu, i jego partnerowi. Przeszkodził mu w tym telefon na biurku Martina, zakopany gdzieś pod stertą różnych papierów, który zaczął dzwonić natarczywie przypominając o swojej obecności. Robert widział, jak ręka Martina zatrzymuję się na sekundę nad telefonem a w oczach śledczego pojawiają się iskierki ciekawości i niepokoju.

Lowrence nie dziwił się temu - telefony w ich biurze nie dzwoniły zbyt często. Ich numer nie był podany publicznie, by nikt nie zapychał linii niepotrzebnymi rozmowami. Właściwie, to te dwa telefony dzwoniły tylko wtedy, gdy byli potrzebni na miejscu zbrodni. A nieważne ile czasu tu pracowali, człowiek nigdy nie przyzwyczajał się do takich widoków.

\- Wydział zabójstw, mówi detektyw Martin Collin - przedstawił się śledczy. Chwilę później zmarszczył brwi. Co, jak Robert wiedział, robił tylko wtedy, gdy wydawał się być zdezorientowany. - Rozumiem, zaraz tam będziemy.

Martin odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał na swojego partnera konsternacyjnym wzrokiem. Skinął mu głową i wstał od biurka, zabrał swój płaszcz z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi odwracając się przy samym wyjściu. 

\- Kolejne morderstwo, chyba nie potrafią określić, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Kazali mi zabrać z nami Steve'a - stwierdził krótko.

Steve Wolkow był jednym z profilerów, w dodatku cholernie dobrym. Urodził się w Cardiff, jego matka była Rosjanką a ojciec Anglikiem. Zmarli, gdy był młody, oboje na raka wątroby. Od tamtej pory radził sobie sam, co bardzo dobrze mu szło. Był wysportowanym mężczyzną o mocnych rysach twarzy a kobiety uważały, że rosyjski akcent (najwyraźniej odziedziczony po matce) dodaje mu jedynie uroku.  
Oczywiście, że był potrzebny, pomyślał Robert. To Steve pomagał w stworzeniu profilu Egzekutora i wszyscy z wydziału wiedzieli, że nie ma sobie równych. Marszcząc brwi na myśl o przyjacielu podniósł słuchawkę i wykręcił numer.

 

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce nic nie wróżyło, że mogłoby tu się wydarzyć coś złego. Zwykły piętrowy szeregowiec, jakich na tej ulicy stało wiele. Jedynymi oznakami jakichś nieprawidłowości były radiowozy blokujące ulicę i taśma policyjna odgradzająca dom od innych. Martin, szczerze mówiąc, był lekko zaskoczony miejscem, które wybrał morderca. Ulica była teraz pusta - może dlatego, że były to godziny pracy i szkoły, a może dlatego, że wiadomość o przestępstwie rozeszła się po okolicy i każdy bał się wyjść z domu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że była to dzielnica dość popularna i zaludniona, nie mówiąc już o tym, że zwykły przechodzień mógł zajrzeć ci w okno przechodząc chodnikiem pod twoim domem, a krzyki ofiary z pewnością zostałyby usłyszane.

\- No nic, wejdźmy do środka, panowie - powiedział Collin nie znajdując żadnych poszlak na podjeździe. Steve w tym czasie zdążył się rozejrzeć i obeznać w miejscu. Mruknął coś pod nosem i wszedł do domu.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było ustalić, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku. Dom był urządzony w dawnym stylu, choć wyglądało to bardziej na miejsce zamieszkania jakiegoś arystokraty, a nie zwykłego mieszczanina. Z zainteresowaniem (i, czyżby to było możliwe, pomyślał w tej chwili Martin, przerażeniem?) oglądał każdy szczegół tego miejsca, starając się zapamiętać wszystko, co mogłoby być przydatne w przyszłości. Problem polegał na tym, że ciężko było znaleźć coś szczególnego w miejscu, które samo w sobie było wyjątkowe. Po paru minutach wszedł na piętro, gdzie, jak podejrzewał, musiało dojść do całego zdarzenia. Na korytarzu oczekiwał go już jego przełożony, Luke, który przywitał go skinięciem głowy.

\- Martinie - zaczął - wiedz, że zadzwoniłem do ciebie z jakiegoś powodu. Jesteś dobry. Cholera,  _genialny_ , jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że coś takiego jeszcze mnie nie spotkało. I nie chodzi mi tu o stan zwłok, a raczej o sposób. To  ** _jest dziwne._** Po prostu. - w tym momencie westchnął i podrapał się po karku. - Są dwie ofiary. Chodź, rzuć na to okiem.

Westchnął ponownie i zaprowadził Collina do pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza. Z zewnątrz nie wyglądało inaczej niż inne w tym domu. Żadnej krwi, żadnych zadrapań lub jakichkolwiek śladów walki na korytarzu.

Weszli do pomieszczenia - które, jak się okazało było sypialnią. Przynajmniej przedtem nią było, pomyślał sucho Martin.  
Pokój, jak reszta domu urządzony był w starodawnym stylu i Collin zastanawiał się przez chwilę, z jakiego powodu mogło tak być. Czy morderca gustował w starych meblach? A może poprzedni właściciel tak urządził to miejsce? Ciężko było stwierdzić.  
Na środku pokoju stała wielka, szklana trumna. Martinowi przypomniała się bajka o Królewnie Śnieżce, którą tyle razy słyszał w swoim życiu. Trumna była jednak pusta, a jej wieko otwarte, lecz nie zbite. 

Na podłodze leżały dwa ciała, młoda dziewczyna i mężczyzna. Dziewczyna miała rozpruty brzuch, a Martin zauważył, że w swojej ręce trzymała zakrwawiony nóż. W miejscu, w którym leżała, utworzyła się wielka, ciemnoczerwona plama krwi. Sukienka, którą miała na sobie, została rozerwana pod wpływem cięcia (jak podejrzewał) i można było powiedzieć, że aktualnie znajduje się ona w dwóch częściach. Zdaniem Collina nie mogła mieć więcej niż 16 lat. Mężczyzna, przeciwnie, wyglądał, jakby nie miał żadnych ran. Nad nim pochylała się Anastazja, z którą Martin i Robert spotkali się parę razy wcześniej. Była patologiem i to najczęściej do niej trafiały ciała z ich rejonu.

\- Znaleźliście już coś? - zapytał. Scena wydawała się makabryczna, lecz jednocześnie znajoma. Z pewnością morderca, kimkolwiek był, musiał być dobrze zorganizowany.

\- Kiedy przybyliśmy, facet trzymał w ręku pustą fiolkę. Niedługo powinnyśmy wiedzieć co było w środku - Luke przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na martwego mężczyznę, tym samym potwierdzając domysły Martina. Pewnie został otruty. - Nie wiemy, co było w środku, ale z pewnością było okropne. Poza tym nie mamy nic. Żadnych śladów walki, żadnych przymusów. To wszystko wygląda tak, jakby zrobili to  _sobie sami._

Do pokoju wszedł Robert i pokręcił głową, wyraźnie rozczarowany.

\- Steve mówi, że póki nie ma innych wiadomości, to nie może nic dokładnie ustalić. Wiemy tylko, że to na pewno morderstwo. Przewiduje także, że jest zorganizowany, ale jak na razie zaatakował tylko raz. Nie znamy więc modus operandi, o ile w ogóle jakieś ma - może to był pojedynczy wyskok? Widzieliśmy na podjeździe ślady samochodu, sąsiedzi potwierdzają, że widzieli, jak odjeżdżał stąd czerwony Pick-up.

\- To dość charakterystyczne auto - mruknął Martin. Wiadomości nie były zbyt dobre, ale przynajmniej mogli odrzucić samobójstwo, jakkolwiek absurdalny nie byłby ten pomysł. Spotkał się z różnymi, ciężkimi przypadkami i mógł z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Do tej pory miewał koszmary. - Musimy jeszcze raz dokładnie przetrząsnąć ten dom, możliwe, że coś przegapiliśmy. Poza tym chyba nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić nic więcej, póki sekcja zwłok nie dobiegnie końca i musimy się dowiedzieć, co zostało im podane. Czerwony Pick-up może i jest charakterystyczny, ale nie sądzę, byśmy znaleźli go tak łatwo. Można wspomnieć drogówce, żeby zwracali na to uwagę.

Luke skinął głową, zwolnił ich i pożegnał się. Musiał porozmawiać ze wszystkimi śledczymi, którzy byli na miejscu zdarzenia. 

\- Anastazjo? - zawołał Robert, a kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę - Czy wyrobisz się do jutra? Chcielibyśmy zająć się tą sprawą jak najszybciej.

\- Pewnie, wpadnijcie jutro. I najlepiej przynieście mi kawę i śniadanie, bo prawdopodobnie zarwę dziś noc - posłała w ich stronę zmęczony uśmiech i mężczyźni przytaknęli.

Ludzie z ich wydziału często tak robili - ni to żarty, ni umowa. To była taka niepisana zasada, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli, jak wygląda praca, kiedy pojawi się coś ważnego. Jak morderstwo, oczywiście. Martin wiedział, że wiele osób wtedy nie śpi - łącznie z nim - bo albo ma koszmary, albo musi zostać na noc w pracy. Wbrew pozorom, nikt ich do tego nie zmuszał, po prostu wszyscy byli świadomi, że morderstwa nie można zostawić "na następny dzień". Wyrzuty sumienia związane z każdą ofiarą były wystarczające, by nie pogrążać się w to dalej.

Martin westchnął, gdy wyszedł na świeże powietrze.

\- Wiesz, Robercie, wydaje mi się, że ostatnio mamy szczęście do takich dziwaków. - stwierdził, a Lowrence nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak przytaknąć i, nie wymieniając już żadnego słowa ze swoim przyjacielem (nie były one bowiem potrzebne), wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.

**Author's Note:**

> Więc, oto i moja pierwsza praca! Nigdy nie uważałam, że mam jakiś szczególny talent do pisania czy coś w tym stylu, ale strasznie mi się nudzi, a życie jest przygodą!  
> Rozdziały nie będą długie, chociaż postaram się utrzymać w miarę znośną długość.
> 
> Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze i kudos!


End file.
